Come, Little Matthew
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Matthew has always loved the forest near his school. But rumors of the past say awful things of an abomination roaming these woods. One day, in the forest he meets a handsome stranger. Thing is, Matthew didn't realise that this meeting would turn his life upside down... (WARNING: this is NOT SlenderMan x Canada, but SlenderMan AND Canada/Matthew.) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Kon'nichiwa, minna!

So, this is the SlenderMan Fanfic I have been talking about!

Yes, I know, 'been absent for a long time...

School does not give me breaks, not even in the weekends...

But I still find time to write, no worries!

Soooooooooooo...

I give you my first chapter of my SlenderMan Fanfic, Come little Matthew.

BTW, when it's in italic, it's whether Matthew talking to himself or SlenderMan talking to him in Matthew's head. It's like a sort of telepathy where you can speak in other people's minds.

So I bid you guys a good read!

See you at the end!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

* * *

Chapter One - The Meeting

Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy was simply a 10 year-old boy, living with his father, Arthur, and mother, France. He lived near a beautiful forest, so mysterious and... Well, that was it. It was, simply, mysterious. And Matthew loved the aura coming from the forest. He would go every day, but his parents always objected his wish (but he would go secretly without them knowing). Long ago, children who wandered in the forest next to his school disappeared from the town if ever they went too far. Some say the victims were decapitated limb from limb, while others thought they had been brutally killed by a unknown sharp object. They all thought it was because of a mythical creature still lurking into the woods 'till this day, but rumor has it the killer looked like a person, but, he wasn't human. No one knew for sure what it looked like, but there were some things that were repeated most of the time; very tall, pale-looking, very skinny, wearing a black suit and a black tie, and no face. He had no name, since no one even dared giving him an identity. Ever since those horrific times, nor adult or child was allowed in that forest. But Matthew was somehow different. He didn't care of what people thought. He didn't believe in what the townspeople said. And even after going many times deep inside the forest (without his parents knowing, of course), he always returned with no injuries. He never understood why, though. Was he considered special to someone? Or some_thing_? He didn't know, really. Nor did he know that what people are telling is actually true...

X

It was a bright, sunny day when Matthew woke up. He didn't want to get up, since his bed was practically begging him to stay by its side. But sadly, Matthew had to refuse the offer; he was going to miss school if he stayed lying on his trustworthy mattress again. So he got up, walked towards his dresser, and picked his usual clothes of the day; kind-of-skinny jeans, tomato-red shirt and fresh underwear with lastly, a pair of socks. Once fully clothed, he went downstairs to meet his mom who was making breakfast. His father was probably still sleeping since he works real late. Matthew greeted her as usual, and prepared his school bag for the day. His mom told him that she would be out with his father 'till very late at night; so he wouldn't have to worry. When his mom was done with his usual pancakes, he hurried to get his maple syrup and poured it all over his meal. France just ignored it, since Matthew is a growing child. He needs to eat lots to grow up big and strong. When he was done, he gave his plate to his mom and hurried out the door with his schoolbag. Today was the last day of school, and Matthew was really pumped. He could go more in the forest and have more time to explore it. So he gave his mom a sweet kiss on the cheek and hurried outside the house.

X

Once he arrived at Williams School, he quickly put his schoolbag in its rightful place and took out the homework he had to finish. His teacher, Mrs. Natalya, wasn't surprised to see that Matthew's homework was done perfectly and neatly. She gave him a big sticker, and moved on with the next student. Matthew was always proud of his work. He always enjoyed receiving a huge sticker. It boosted up his confidence. But some other kids in his class, or 'The Bad Friends Trio', as everyone calls them, didn't like him receiving all the big stickers, so one day they decided to all gang up on him. It wasn't a good day for Matthew. He came back home with bruises from all the punches that he received, and his parents called the school. The 'Bad Friends Trio' apologized and swore to never repeat this incident. Didn't mean they would stop their annoyance. But Matthew was stronger. Somehow, being in the forest calmed him. When he put back his homework in his schoolbag and took out his agenda, he noticed out the window, to his left, a shadowy figure of a tall, skinny man. Even with his glasses, Matthew still couldn't see him well. When he looked back at his agenda, and took another peek at the window, the stranger was nowhere to be seen. So the Straight-A student turned his attention to his teacher, still wondering who that charming stranger was.

X

When school was done, he should have taken the usual path to go back home, but he wanted to make a detour to the forest. Many classmates thought he was weird, except his only friend, Alfred. They were best buddies since the first day of school, in the first grade of primary. Matthew was being harassed by the "Bad Friends Trio" when suddenly; Alfred flew in to the rescue. And since then, they had become the best of friends. When Matthew came out from his thought bubble, he realized... He didn't know where he was. This part of the forest was unknown to him, which was weird because he knew the forest very well. He looked around; looking for any tree that resembled the ones he had seen before. When he finally spot one, he ran towards it to have a better view. But, it looked like the same scenery he saw earlier. Was he... Lost? _'Mommy's going to be mad if I don't come back home soon...'_, the little boy thought. He looked around again, still not finding any possible path to escape from the forest. So, he did all he could really do; walk forward. He hung to his schoolbag straps tighter with each step. Although he did say he liked the forest, doesn't mean that being lost in it wasn't scary. With each step, his heartbeat continued on going faster and faster.

_"Are you lost, little one?"._

Matthew sprung around to look behind him, but saw no one. Thing is, the voice didn't come from the outside, it spoke into his mind.

_"Are you lost, little one?"_, the voice repeated.

Matthew didn't know what to do. Was it his imagination? Well, whatever it was, it wasn't going to scare Matthew.

"Yes, I'm lost.", he courageously said aloud. Matthew looked around again, still finding no one near him.

_"What is your name, little one?"_, the voice asked once again.

Matthew gulped, and raised his voice:

"I don't talk to strangers, Mister.".

_"Oh, I see."_, the voice simply answered.

Suddenly, Matthew felt something grabbing his waist. He looked, and saw... A sort of tentacle? Then, another one came, taking his bag off his shoulders, just leaving it there on the ground, while Matthew was sprung up in a high altitude. He let a small cry escape his mouth as he was going higher and higher, leaving the ground at a high speed. Then, he stopped. He looked down, now regretting his actions, and his fear of heights showed clearly on his face. He struggled with only one tentacle around him, and now a second one arrived, slithering around his chest. What was this?

"I-I-I-I'm a-a-afraid of he-e-e-ights!", the boy yelled.

And how high was he? Maybe more than 160 feet. He tried to push the tentacles away, but they stayed firm around his body. What has the forest done to him?

_"Little one, when someone asks you a question, you must answer it. Whether it is a stranger or not."_, the voice snapped. _"Must you not answer and I will go higher."._

"No! Please, Mister, let me d-d-d-down! I-I'm afraid of heights!", Matthew repeated.

_"Then answer me, little one. What is your name?"_, the voice asked for the third time.

"M-M-M-Matthew.", the boy answered, despite his situation.

After his response, he was brought back to the ground. When his two feet touched the grass, the tentacles escaped his body and went back to the left side of the forest. Although he wanted to see what was behind those trees, he was still in a mental shock after being held so high. He sat down on the grass, and started crying.

_"Do not cry, little Matthew."_, the voice echoed in his head. "_Are you that scared of heights_?".

The boy nodded, trying to fight back tears that just came back flowing down his cheeks. From the trees came another tentacle that approached Matthew little by little. The curious child stopped his cries and went to go poke it, and the tentacle drew back quickly. He laughed, seeing that he wasn't the only one scared of the other. Then, the tentacle came closer to his face. It wiped tears that had fallen on his cheeks, and withdrew back into the dark forest. Now over his shock, he got up, dusted himself from all the dirt on his pants, and went slowly towards the trees. He was curious to see what kind of person this stranger was. The closer he got, the more his heart beat faster in his chest. It didn't help that with each step; branches under his feet would crack under the pressure. But he really wanted to see what the mister looked like.

"Mister!?", he yelled. "Are you playing Hide and Seek?".

No answer.

"Mister?!", Matthew yelled again. He went further into where the man went, leaving his schoolbag behind. He didn't notice that the farther he went, the darker it was. When he finally came back to reality, he noticed how much the light has disappeared. He was frightened.

"MISTER! I'M SCARED!", he yelled once again, hoping that he man was still near where he was.

Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped itself around his arm, tugging slightly towards the way he had to go, as if it wanted to show him something. Matthew followed the tentacle, only to hear once again the soothing voice:

_"Has curiosity overwhelmed you, little Matthew? You wish to see what I look like?"._

"Y-yes.", he answered honestly.

_"Then come closer."_, the voice said.

Matthew did what he was told and continued walking forward. He was brought in a circle of trees in which light had been concentrated. The scenery was absolutely outstanding; the trees were of a mix of green. And with that was the sweet scent of pine; Matthew adored it. The tentacle left his arm, only to come back into the dark trees. Matthew heard twigs breaking near where he was, and got a bit scared of what could be coming out of the shadows. What he first noticed was the shiny, black shoes. Then he saw the long, black, tidy pants. But he had to look up higher to see the rest. The first thing he noticed was a black suit and a black tie. Why does it seem so familiar to him? Then he looked higher. The man had no face.

* * *

Hello!

So, did you like it?

Reviews would be most appreciated, fellow readers and writers~!

See you guys on the second chapter!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: So, I said I would be writing a ChinaxRussia Fanfic... That's going to happen, no worries! (Just give me time, I want it to be worthwhile to read! The same goes for my future and present Fanfictions!)

I also intend to write a GarryxIb Fanfic, 'cause I just love their adorable relationship! (if you guys don't know Ib nor Garry, it's from a game called Ib. You can look it up on Google or watch people play it on Youtube!)

Lastly, don't think I forgot about Canada and America! (which is my OTP, so how could I ever forget about them?! 3) I also intend to write a Fanfic once again, just later, 'cause I have three to write at the same time!


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll Name You

Heyyyyy!

It's Christmas Eve!

Yay XD

So, I finally got time to put my second chapter out, and as soon as I'm done with the third, I'm putting it up. I promise!

Also, you guys all know it's Chrsitmas soon, right?

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO as a token of my gratitude to everyone who favourite me and/or my stories and read them, I will put out two one-shots tomorrow! XD

I wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 3

PS: So, in_ italic_ (referring to my story) is when SlenderMan talks to Matthew and/or when Matthew talks to himself. In** bold **is when Matthew is dreaming. Just wanted to clear that out for you guys :D

Happy Readings! ^^

Sincerely,

From your humble writer,

Hatsu Haruko

* * *

Come, little Matthew

Chapter Two - I'll name you...

Matthew's eyes grew big with terror. He heard the stories of what this man had done. But the boy just froze there. He couldn't move nor scream, he was just... Frozen. And the man just stared at him, if it were possible (was he considered a man? He didn't know). Neither of them even flinched, well, except for Matthew who trembled.

_"Scared? Terrified? Disgusted?"_, the figure asked. He already knew what Matthew thought of him, but decided to ask anyway.

Matthew did not know what to answer. Yes, his shaking body and facial expression showed terror, but he wasn't repulsed in any way. Even if he knew what this man had done in the past, his legs refused to run. But there was one thing that led Matthew to curiosity:

"What is y-y-your name, Mister?", he asked bravely.

_"Well, that's odd. You're obviously terrified of me but ask for my name? Humans are interesting creatures..."_, the man said. _"But I have no name."._

Matthew suddenly calmed down, despite the situation he was in. He shook no more, and approached the other. One step after the other, he came closer and closer. The other male seemed alarmed, seeing that the child was brave enough to face him. When Matthew finally reached the other, he asked him to kneel. The other, refusing to do it, did nothing. But Matthew still stood there, pouting, and holding his hand up. The man gave up and knelt, still disliking the idea. Matthew put his little hand on the man's forehead, as if he were baptising him.

"I hereby name you...", Matthew thought for a bit, but finally had the perfect name. "SlenderMan.".

When Matthew took his hand off SlenderMan's forehead, he man got up on his feet, and picked up the child in his arms. Matthew slipped a little cry of surprise as the other took him in his long, slender arms.

_"Slender... Man..."_, the man said, testing his new name. _"Why this?"._

"Oh, that's easy.", the young boy chirped, even though he was being held high once again. "My best friend, Alfred, always says that people who are different and have special powers are called 'heroes'. And usually, their name always ends with 'man'. And, you look really slender, which is a word I found myself in the dictionary, so, I'm naming you SlenderMan.".

_"Interesting..."_, was the only word that resonated in Matthew's head.

Matthew felt somehow secure in SlenderMan's arms, it was as if he could stay in them forever...

"Oh!", Matthew cried.

_"What is it, little one?"_, the voice asked.

"Mommy and Daddy will be home soon! Can you bring me home, please?".

SlenderMan sighed, and decided to help the child, even though helping a human was against his nature. One tentacle went to go look for the schoolbag, while he walked towards Matthew's domain. When they finally reached the little boy's house, SlenderMan put the boy down and he disappeared in an instance, leaving the child confused. Even so, Matthew took the key for the house out of his schoolbag and unlocked the front door, looking out again to see if his new friend really did disappear. When he entered his house, he noticed that none of his parents were home. _'Thank God'_, he thought. _'Mom and Dad would have been mad if they would have seen me coming back so late'._ As he put his schoolbag on the living room's couch, he noticed a little piece of paper laying down the table. He picked it up, and read:

"Matthew,

Your Maman and Papa left the house a little while back. As I told you earlier this morning, we will be coming back later than expected. We will be back in a few hours. So I prepared your supper, it's in the microwave.

Je t'aime, ma petite boule de bonheur!*

Maman France -xoxo-"

As Matthew put the paper back on the table, he hurried to go see what his mom prepared him. He went through the living room to finally reach the kitchen, and opened the microwave with excitement. And there he saw, his mom prepared him... A 20$ bill with a telephone number?! He picked up the other paper and read "Pizza!". Matthew threw the paper away and kept the 20$ to himself. Then, he got the idea to bake pancakes. He looked first in all the cupboards for maple syrup, just to be reassured so he wouldn't do the pancakes for nothing, but found none. _'Well, with this twenty-dollar bill, I can go buy maple syrup, and maybe a few caramel candies...'_, he thought. So he grabbed his keys, and went off to the supermarket. He did a few lefts and rights here and there and finally saw the supermarket. But he felt as if a presence somehow followed him wherever he turned. It was maybe him being too nervous to go alone to the groceries; even if he was 10 years old, he was very shy, so going there alone was very brave of him. When Matthew finally found maple syrup and a bag full of caramel candies, he went to the cashier to pay. He received his change, and went back home. Even on his way home he felt uneasy, but chose to ignore it once again. When he finally arrived at his house, he threw his keys on the table and started to take the right ingredients for pancakes. Finally, he could enjoy a very satisfying supper and go to bed with no worries... So to speak. When Matthew's teeth were finally well-cleansed, he went to bed, closing his eyes slowly. He had made a friend today. But not just any friend. He was friends with SlenderMan.

X

**I looked around me, only seeing shadows dancing in the dark. Where was mom? And dad? More importantly, where was I? Even if I ran and ran, I know I wouldn't be near the exit. Was this a dream? Probably. Or worse, a nightmare...  
PLOP, PLOP, PLOP...  
The sound of drops surprised me, since I thought no one and no thing was hear. I approached the sound, and with each step I took, the uneasier I felt. Suddenly, I felt a hot, wet drop coming from up higher to my cheek. Curious, I touched the drop and approached it to my face so I could see what it was. But the crimson red colour instinctively told me what it was; it was blood. I had a bad feeling about what I was about to do, but I looked up anyway. From upwards I could see both my parents' bodies lying in tree branches, deep holes into their chest. My eyes opened wide, and I screamed. I cried. I ran. Trees just kept reappearing in front of me, as if they wanted to stop me. But I just continued to run. Suddenly, I tripped over a twig and fell face first. Thankfully, as I got up, no bones were broken, so I just crawled to the nearest tree, put my back against it, and cried deeply. Too many emotions took over, and I just cracked. My parents were dead... Dead! ****_'But wait, isn't this just some twisted nigtmare?'_****, I thought. ****_'I should be awake by now. None of my normal nightmares have ever been like this. Is it because of-'._**** I heard a sound coming not too far from where I was, like a sort of crack on dead leaves and fallen tree branches. I hid quickly behind the tree, whimpering quietly, hoping that the person would leave soon. But the crackling came closer and closer, louder and louder. I tried my best not to make a sound, but my fear overwhelmed me.**

**_"Matthew~ Come out to play~"_****, a voice cooed in the darkness.**

I froze in terror, not even capable of thinking. The person's voice resembled the one to... SlenderMan... But somehow, I believed otherwise. SlenderMan's voice was calm and tolerable, sometimes explosive. But this voice sounded threatening, excited and murderous. **_'Could it really be the same one?'_****, I thought. I peeked out my hiding spot, seeing no one in front of me. I let a relieved sigh, seeing that this nightmare was probably going to end soon. I turned my head back-**

**_"Hello, Matthew~"._******

His face was in front of mine. Blood falling down his pale white cheeks, with an evil smile of pure pleasure. My eyes grew open in terror, and I screamed.

* * *

Am I the only one creeped outby my own ending?

Probably so.

ANYWAYS!

I hoped you loved it!

Review only if you want to XD

PS: THIS = Je t'aime, ma petite boule de bonheur!* MEANS THIS = I love you, my little ball of joy!*


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Is SplendorMan?

Hola!

Miss me?

I'm sure you did. ^^

Anyways, this here is the third chapter. XD

And if you guys don't know who SplendorMan is, well he's SlenderMan's older bro.

Go on Google, you'll find him.

Also, I completely forgot to say this, but firstly, I DO NOT own neither SlenderMan nor Hetalia. I don't even own the characters :'(

I wish I could, though. Canada would be more noticeable :D

Lastly, I wish you guys a good read!

Sincerely,

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

* * *

Come, little Matthew

Chapter Three - Who... Is SplendorMan?

Matthew woke up, breathing heavily with sweat falling from his forehead. He panted as if he ran for his life, trying to figure out what happened. First, darkness. Second, blood. Third, his... parents. Fourth, the trees. Fifth, the voice. Lastly, the face... What did it all mean? It looked too real for it to be a simple nightmare, but Matthew hoped it was just a nightmare and nothing more. He looked at his clock, resting peacefully on his night table. He stared at it, and saw it was about 4 in the morning. _'At least I have no school anymore', _the boy thought. He got up from his bed, and quietly opened his light. For a moment, he got blinded by the sudden bright colours, but his eyes got used to it. Now wide awake, he decided to go down in the living room, which was next to his kitchen. As he took the stairs, he opened each light, trying not to wake his parents. His... Parents? He sprint to his parents' bedroom, and saw no one there. He panicked, and ran straight down the stairs once again. After trying to calm himself with a glass of warm milk mixed with maple syrup, he thought for a moment. His mom and dad could still be out. But, for what reason? They were never out this late. Nothing could explain their "disappearance". Then Matthew thought of the nightmare. Could it be that the nightmare was real? He had to go see for himself. So he put his warmest clothes, grabbed a flashlight and headed out for the woods. Each of his steps made a sound under the grass and leaves, and his breath seemed louder and louder. He pointed his flashlight up, trying to see if his nightmare was connected to his present situation in any way. But still nothing. _'Isn't SlenderMan supposed to be here?',_ the little boy thought. _'Maybe if I scream out for him, he will come'. _So the little boy decided to do so:

"SLENDERMAN?! Are you there?!".

But no voice resonated in his head. _'Did he leave me?',_ the boy thought sadly. _'Did he leave me like my parents did?'. _As he was sulking, he finally got too tired to walk and put his back against a tree. He closed the flashlight, then his eyes. He felt the cool breeze slightly touch his face, and the forest's perfume of nature. He could hear something, as though words were being whispered into his ears. It was maybe the wind telling him something. Or maybe it was his imagination. Or maybe it wasn't. He could almost understand the words, as if they were saying...

_"Matthew~ Come out to play~"._

He sprung his eyes open, and put his flashlight back on. It was the voice again. The traitorous voice that called him to the dark side. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"What do you want from me?!", the boy yelled with all his might.

He waited, waited, and waited. But still, no answer. He looked quickly behind him, just to make sure that no one was there, and continued walking. Again, the wind blew through his hair, as if it was taunting him. But he still walked. When his body couldn't walk anymore, he sat by a tree. Thinking, thinking... There were so many thoughts flowing in Matthew's brain. But his train of thought was going to be late for its next stop, since he heard once again that murderous voice coming from the shadows. He tightened his grasp upon his flashlight, and continued on walking, for the third time. Suddenly, after about five minutes of steps slouching in leaves, he felt two... things... go around his waist and around his mouth so he wouldn't scream. The little boy struggled against what seemed to be tentacles, but when he recognised them, he stopped his wiggling, knowing who it was. From the trees came SlenderMan, and with his tentacles that wrapped Matthew uncomfortably, he put them higher so the little one could see him.

_"Do not make a sound, little one.",_ SlenderMan whispered in his head. _"He is onto us"._

_'He?',_ Matthew thought, showing a confused face. _'Who is he?'._ And somehow, SlenderMan answered, as if he read Matthew's mind.

_"He is... a bad person.",_ SlenderMan quietly said. _"He is my older brother."._

Matthew stared at SlenderMan with big eyes; SlenderMan had an older brother! The tall man freed the boy from silence, and other black serpents came to wrap Matthew as if he were in a cocoon. Matthew felt comfortable in his little sleeping bag, and almost fell asleep. Almost. But then he remembered his parents's disappearance, and whispered:

"SlenderMan, before coming here, I couldn't find my parents anywhere. Can you help me find them, please?".

SlenderMan nodded, still looking out for anything or anyone. When he decided the coast was clear, he turned his back and walked the opposite way of where they came from. The tall figure tried to make the least of noises, but the dead leaves and branches were of no help. He continued walking carefully, until the little boy was finally asleep in his arms. When he saw Matthew sleep, it was as if an angel was sleeping on a cloud. He breathed gently and calmly, as if no danger was ahead. SlenderMan was mesmerized with the little one's adorable face, and he knew he had to protect him. From all dangers. Including his own elder brother. So he continued on walking, still paying close attention to any sound that may emerge from the silence. This continued for a short period of time, until the wind spoke again:

_"Well, well, well... Looks like you found yourself a new meal, brother"._

SlenderMan stopped his steps and stood still to where he was. Suddenly, out of the forest trees, came ten tentacles that aimed for SlenderMan. He sprung out five at the speed of light and tackled the ten other tentacles. Defeated, the serpents slithered back to their master, also known as:

_"Splendor.",_ SlenderMan said.

A taller figure walked out of the dark side of the forest, and smiled. His brother resembled himself, but the wicked smile and black eyes that were plastered on his face were the only facial expression that differenced the elder from the younger. Not forgetting his polka-dot suit, which, in SlenderMan's opinion, made his brother look like a murderous clown.

_"Of course! The one and only!",_ the other chirped. _"Now, do we get him too_~?", he said, pointing to the sleeping Matthew. _"What was his name again? Matthew, I recall?"._

_"I'll never let you touch a single hair from his body!",_ SlenderMan roared.

_"Aww~ But you're no fun! What happened to the old brother? Being all ferocious and murderous... Absolutely pityless! And now you're a big old softy!",_ SplendorMan laughed.

_"This one is different.",_ SlenderMan said, holding Matthew closer to him. _"He neither has suffered anything tragic nor was he violent with me. He is the child the world must keep."._

_"Oh, but he will suffer...",_ SplendorMan said. _"I kidnapped his parents not too long ago. I guess my trick worked on him."._

Suddenly, Matthew started screaming. Shocked, SlenderMan tried to wake the litle one up, but nothing worked.

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!",_ he yelled.

_"Well, duh! I'm controlling his dreams, turning them into nightmares. Children are so precious... It takes so little to break them...",_ his brother answered.

Without thinking, SlenderMan slapped the little one. Matthew's eyes grew wide open, tears streaming down his cheeks:

"I-I-I... My p-p-parents w-were... W-W-Where am I?".

SlenderMan let a small sigh of relief, seeing the boy was all right... phisically. But mentally, he had just been terrorised.

_"It's all right, Matthew. Your parents are safe. Go back to sleep, little one.",_ SlenderMan whispered.

_"Aww! That is just priceless!",_ SendorMan said. _"Let's see how you can handle my needles of steel~!"._

Suddenly, a dozen, wait, maybe twenty even, tentacles emerged from SplendorMan's back and aimed for the two. SlenderMan tried to summon the same amount, but only ten emerged, trying to fight the twenty others. Five were already holding the scared Matthew. Tired, SlenderMan got slower and slower at his attacks, making them weaker and weaker. Each tentacle needed a big amount of energy, and SlenderMan was limited at fifteen, while his brother had a superiority of five more. But even so, SlenderMan could not give the child to his brother, nor hurt him. So he thought of throwing a fake and escaping from the right, seeing that his speed was superior to his brother's. So he did exactly that. He threw a free tentacle towards his brother, making the other lose his focus, and ran as fast as he could into the darker side of the forest.

_"Damn, almost had him.",_ SplendorMan cursed. _"Oh well, a game of Hide and Seek won't hurt... I'm it~"._

* * *

__Did you enjoy?

I hope you did :)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Review only if you want to!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Bloody Note

'Ello, lads!

What's up?

So, heads up, this chapter is somewhat **short.**

But it's an important chapter!

So please, read on!

Yours Truly,

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

* * *

Come, Little Matthew

Chapter 4 – A Bloody Note

SlenderMan ran as fast as he could. Quickly, but also carefully, so he would not hurt the child. Matthew was surprised at how fast was his friend; he had never seen someone run this quick. But both of them knew that SplendorMan was going to catch up to them sooner than later. When SlenderMan finally took a small break from the intense running, he noticed a small house. Looking back at Matthew, who just saw the house from the corner of his eye, he thought of going into the house. Matthew looked at SlenderMan, as if telling him to go, and SlenderMan did. He walked quickly to the abandoned building and slowly opened the door. He sent out a few tentacles to inspect the house, and nothing seemed alarming. He reduced his sized of an average human to fit inside the house, but he still was too tall and bumped his head when he walked in. He turned his back to the inside of the house and locked the door slowly, to not make noise come from the possibly old door. It successfully worked, and SlenderMan then looked for a flashlight of some sort, or a candle at the very least, so he could portray light in the dark house. Matthew was still quivering of fear in his arms, maybe from the dark. Children his age were mostly afraid of the darkness, thinking that monsters would just pop out of nowhere and eat them for being naughty. But... Matthew didn't react the same way towards him. The children before or cried in fear or screamed for the parents while running blindly in the forest. SlenderMan wondered why... After his thought he instantly found a box of candles and lighters in a cupboard. He emerged five tentacles out, and held five lit candles in each of them. Matthew, now seeing that light has been found, stopped quivering in SlenderMan's arms. If it were possible, SlenderMan would have smiled, just knowing that the boy was now feeling more secure than before. But he still had the same plastered emotionless 'mask'. Now that candles brought light into the room, which appeared to be the kitchen, SlenderMan advanced into the next piece. As he walked, the duo passed the living room, a room with an old piano, and a toy room completely destroyed. Afterwards, to their left they saw stairs, which probably lead to a bathroom and rooms with beds. SlenderMan carefully walked on the stairs, not knowing if they were old or not and finally reached the top of the house. He led tentacles to investigate the room, and again found nothing. When he found a room with a bed, he put Matthew in the surprisingly fresh covers and told him to fall asleep. Matthew refused, knowing that Splendor would come and get him in his dreams. But SlenderMan insisted, and told him that he would be right here if the little boy needed him. He could see the boy slowly closing his eyes, finally sleeping peacefully. Seeing Matthew's angelic face was reassuring; it meant SplendorMan wasn't going to attack the little one any time soon. Or find them, hopefully. SlenderMan decided to do one last tour around the house, and concluded that it was indeed safe to stay. When he came back upstairs into the room where Matthew was sleeping, he couldn't see the little one anywhere. All he could find was a note, with blood-written words:

_"You're it, brother."_

* * *

Yup. Left you guys with suspense.

I'm so evil :D

So, if you want to, you can favourite and/or review!

Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Past Is Killer

OMGZ I'M ALIVE!

Yes, patient readers and writers, I am alive and well!

School and homework are the reason! D:

But thankfully, I have advanced this story, and I am finishing chapter 7.

Will it be the last chapter? I don't know yet!

Also, while I was caught up in schoolwork, I have written other stories.

When I am finished with Come, Little Matthew, I will post them one at a time.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I thank two of my friends for reading this story/chapter and helping me decide what to write when I was lost!

I appreciate it ^^

Well then, what are you waiting for?

READ ON! ^^

* * *

Come, Little Matthew

Chapter Five - The Past is Killer

**Darkness surrounded me. I was all alone again. Please, someone help me!**

Matthew awoke drastically, seeing that, again, his dream had the same scenario as now. Again he was in the dark, alone in his bed. Thanks to a faint light in the room, he could see only himself and the bed, nothing farther. But something was different. There was the smell of blood. He looked all over his body, only to find the upper, left side of his night clothes covered in blood. He panicked, but felt few drops of blood falling down from his side to the bed. It wasn't a serious injury, but he knew any sudden movements and blood would flow as fast as a river.

"SlenderMan?", he asked in the dark, hoping he was there. "SlenderMan, I'm hurt!".

_"Would you please just quiet down? I'm right here, little Matthew.",_ a voice said, annoyed.

Matthew froze, recognising the voice. He tried to get out of the bed, but couldn't. He was chained.

"Where am I?", Matthew asked into the darkness, trying really hard not to show his fear to his kidnapper. "Where have you taken me? Where's SlenderMan?".

_"Oh, but you are with me, little Matthew...",_ the sinister voice echoed.

Matthew tried to fight off the handcuffs, but to no use. He wasn't strong enough (plus he had an injury). Matthew spun his head around a few times, trying to find Slenderman's older brother, but he guessed that he was far from the faint light. Meaning, he didn't know where SplendorMan was precisely.

"I want to see my parents first.", the little boy said firmly. "You said you had my mom and dad. Please, SplendorMan, I want to see them.".

_"Ah, your mom and dad!",_ the voice exclaimed. _"Well, both of them are sleeping, so I beg you not to wake them up, little Matthew."._

"Are they really asleep? Or are they...".

_"I guess you'll just have to find out.",_ SplendorMan said, coming out of the shadows._ "Come, I'll show you the way..."._

Matthew hesitated to go with SplendorMan, knowing that SlenderMan told him to stay away from his elder brother. But he had a chance to see his parents one last time, before he would possibly bleed out to death.

"Fine.", he answered. "But can you take of the handcuffs on my hands, please? I want to hug my parents when I see them.".

SplendorMan didn't answer, but broke the handcuffs off. The boy followed the tall figure, trying to stay as close to him as he could, but it was difficult. After many efforts, he grabbed onto SplendorMan's tuxedo, hoping the other didn't sense his small hand holding on. Lucky for him, SplendorMan continued on walking, as if nothing happened. Few minutes later, the both of them finally arrived in front of the door.

_"Your choice: either you open it, or you don't. But each of them will have consequences.",_ SplendorMan's voice echoed in Matthew's head.

Matthew looked at the door for a few seconds, then at SplendorMan. He knew how to speak to his parents without him noticing.

"Frere Jacques,  
Frere Jacques,  
Dormez-vous?  
Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines,  
Sonnez les matines,  
Ding, Dang, Dong,  
Ding Dang, Dong.", he sang quietly.

It was a song his mother taught him when he was little. It was a song she would sing to him when he used to get nightmares. If his parents were really in this room, at least his mom would understand the message, since she is French.

He could hear shifting in the room, and weak knocking to the beat of the song he had just sung. Now he knew, his parents were really in this room. But then there was SplendorMan. Matthew looked up, hoping SplendorMan didn't suspect Matthew, but it was wishful thinking. To his advantage, SplendorMan did not move nor yell at him. He just stood there. _'Now to try to get him away from my parents.'_, the boy thought. _'Now that I know my parents are in fact in this room, I can probably distract him to buy mom and dad some time to escape.'._

"I decide not to open the door", Matthew declared, sure of his answer.

_"Really? Well, well, well...",_ SplendorMan slowly said. _"I might as well kill them here and now, since you already unmasked their location. Plus, you and your parents are of no need to me anymore."._

Matthew shot big eyes towards the other; he can't be killing him and his parents. He wanted SlenderMan to suffer, no? Also, it was no big surprise to Matthew, but the taller figure guessed his trick. Matthew was ready to do whatever he needed to do to guarantee his own and his parents' life.

"No, please, don't hurt mom and dad...", he pleaded. "I don't want to lose them. Please, I'll do anything!".

_"Anything, little Matthew?",_ SplendorMan asked. The boy nodded, determined to save his parents. The atmosphere became tense, and Matthew waited impatiently for SplendorMan's answer_. "Fine, I won't hurt them."._

Matthew waited for SplendorMan's request, but the taller figure didn't say anything. It made Matthew uneasy of the situation, wanting to get rid of this deal sooner than later.

_"Come, little Matthew.",_ SplendorMan only said, giving out a hand to the 10-year-old.

Matthew grabbed the large hand, clutching it hard so not to lose it meanwhile they were walking in darkness. Even if there was little light, Matthew was still a bit scared. But what he was most terrified was of the things SplendorMan might actually make him do. But his determination to get out of this nightmare came first.

X

Once the arrived in front of door, SplendorMan opened it, relieving a shade of light from the room. Thanks to the light, he could see what the inside looked like. It looked like a normal room, with a rocking chair, a queen-sized bed, and certain other furnitures.

"Where are we?", he tempted to ask, since the room was not one he ever saw before.

SplendorMan said nothing but, with his tentacles, gently grabbed Matthew by the waist to bring him on the bed, as if he knew Matthew had an injury. The tall figure pulled the covers over his legs, then sat in the rocking chair, resting his head on his left hand.

_"Now, dear little Matthew, all I want for you is to be honest. Answer my questions with truth, and I will spare your parents, and you."._

The boy nodded, knowing now that his parents were alive, and asked if he could also ask questions if ever he were to be intrigued. SplendorMan accepted, then started wanting answers:

_"Were you the one to name my brother, little Matthew?",_  
SplendorMan asked.

Matthew nodded, and then replied with a "yes". He was hoping maybe distracting SplendorMan with a small chat would make him change his mind on what to do with his parents, and himself as well.

_"Ah, well that's fascinating...",_ he said, feeling his face muscles forming a smile. _"You named him SlenderMan, I presume?"._

The boy nodded again.

_"Hmm... It does have a nice ring to it.",_ he complimented, testing the name the same way SlenderMan did. _"And it works perfectly with my name."._

The ten-year-old didn't answer back, but he did wonder how his kidnapper got named, since, even SlenderMan didn't have one.

"H-how did you get your name?", he decided to ask.

_"Hmm... That was a very long time ago, little Matthew_...", the other answered. _"I met a girl in the forest, where she found herself suddenly lost. She was a child, about your age. Wild, adventurous, caring, and very innocent. After many reunions we had together, she named me 'SplendorMan', because I was 'magnificent and had a splendid appearance'. It was a word she had found in the dictionary a few days before by herself."._ He sighed. _" Such precious yet hurtful memories..."._

"Were you two always together?", Matthew asked curiously, wanting to know more about SplendorMan's past.

_"Yes, little Matthew, we were. Laughing and playing the days away.",_ he answered, but added a sad phrase afterwards. _"Until she died."._

Matthew tried to test his luck once more, and asked a final question:

"How did she die?".

SplendorMan stared at Matthew, with his pitch black eyes and wide smile, and answered simply:

_"I killed her."._

The boy felt his eyes grow wide open, and shivers crawling onto his back... _'He... Killed her?',_ he repeated in his head, not comprehending why SplendorMan would do such a monstrous thing to his friend.

_"MATTHEW!",_ a voice boomed into the shadows, mixed with the sound of a door being fiercely kicked open.

"SlenderMan!", the boy cried out, jumping out of the bed, trying not to open his wound even more.

But he didn't go far. SplendorMan swiftly grabbed Matthew, trapping him in his arms. The older brother escaped to the outside, hoping to outrun his angry brother. But SlenderMan did catch up to him, and sprint out all the tentacles he could to his brother. SplendorMan did the same, countering all the attacks his younger brother lashed at him, while still running away with Matthew. Once both siblings were near the center of the forest, SplendorMan stopped running, leaving SlenderMan to also stop. He held Matthew with one tentacle around the waist on his wound, which resulted to Matthew whimpering in pain, lifting him up from the ground, while another tentacle formed something as sharp as a knife. He moved that tentacle near Matthew's neck, punching a small entry for a single blood drop to fall. The boy whimpered again, hoping SplendorMan wouldn't do anything worse.

_"What will you do now, brother? Your precious toy will now break into my hands, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.",_ the kidnapper said, clutching Matthew harder from the waist and insisting his other tentacle to push against the boy's neck. Matthew let a small cry of pain escape his mouth, and with his eyes, begged SlenderMan to save him.

_"Brother, why are you doing this? Surely you know he is special; we cannot lose him... Not like we lost Jane.",_ SlenderMan pleaded.

_'Jane?',_ Matthew thought. _'Isn't she?..'._

_"That child was even more special than this brat; I loved her! But you also wanted her, when she was mine alone!",_ the other shrieked, _"Now, after I kill this boy, you will feel the same pain I felt 120 years ago!"._

_"You blame me for her death? I was not the one who killed her, but you.",_ SlenderMan snapped. _"And I never wanted her, you were just jealous that she accepted me too. We were friends, we were all friends.", _he ended softly.

SplendorMan stayed on his feet, not knowing what to say or do anymore. His younger brother was right; he was just jealous of Jane connecting with SlenderMan. He knew all this even 120 years before, but chose not to accept it. He got so blinded by the jealousy, he killed the one person that had accepted them as normal, not as monstrous. Suddenly, his smile turned upside down, and tears started streaming down his face. He fell down to his knees, releasing Matthew from his grip. Instead of running towards SlenderMan, the boy turned to face SplendorMan, and gave him a heart-warming hug. He whispered something in his ear, making SplendorMan's sad face come back to a smile.

_"Ah, I see. Thank you, little Matthew.",_ he whispered. He returned the hug, and got up. Matthew watched as SplendorMan disappeared in the shadows, and turned to go hug SlenderMan.

What the two others didn't notice was SplendorMan walked away with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

Who knows what he will do next...

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! XD

So, you like?

I know, I know...

SplendorMan just won't stop, will he?

Well, you will have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next throughout the story, eh?

And with that, I say good night, fellow readers and writers!

And remember, reviews are my life source!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	6. Chapter 6 - Blackout in a Dream&Reality

Hey!

Here is chapter 6!

Yes, this chapter is much less longer than the others, but it is essentiel for the understanding of what is going on!

I hope you do not mind!

As for chapter 7, I don't know when I'll be posting it, since I haven't finished it yet.

But I will try to publish it ASAP!

Also, big thanks to two of my friends (the same ones for chapter 5), you guys were a lot of help!

Read on! ^^

* * *

Come, Little Matthew

Chapter 6 - Blackout in a Dream... And Reality

Both SlenderMan and Matthew hugged tightly, not wanting to let go. But they both knew they had to get the boy's parents. When they let go, they started walking towards the abandoned house, hand in hand.

_"What exactly did you tell my brother, Matthew?",_ SlenderMan asked the 10-year-old.

Matthew stopped walking, holding SlenderMan's hand tighter.

"I... Well, I told him Jane was my great-grandmother.".

Even though he was faceless, SlenderMan looked surprised. He suspected that Matthew had similar traits to Jane, psychologically and physically. But he never made the connection between the two. But now he could see it. Matthew looked exactly like Jane, but she had long pigtails and was open than Matthew. To break the awkward silence, the boy tugged onto SlenderMan's hand, so they would continued the search for the boy's parents. But SlenderMan noticed the boy's white clothing becoming a crimson colour.

_"Matthew, have you been injured?'_, he asked the boy.

Matthew looked over to his side, and noticed the blood leaking very fast. He tried to put pressure on the wound, but it only made the blood flow faster outside his body.

"I-I... SplendorMan... Am I going to bleed to death?", Matthew asked, big eyes filled with tears.

_"No, of course not, Matthew.",_ SlenderMan spoke softly. _"You will stay alive. Do not worry about this small of a wound.". _He failed to sound calm, since deep down, he was in panic.

But Matthew's vision started to fade more and more, and finally he couldn't see anything at all.

_"Matthew! Matthew, awaken!",_ SlenderMan's voice echoed, but Matthew couldn't seem to open his eyes.

"Matthew! Matthew!".

The voice continued to cry out his name, but it suddenly changed into a more feminine voice, mixed with another male's strong British accent.

_'Mom? Dad?'._

He opened his eyes.

Lights were blinding him. Instead of trees, he saw white walls and doors, white wallpaper, and a TV with the same colour. He looked over to the right, and indeed, his parents were there. But they didn't seem injured in any way. Only worry was being expressed on their faces. Matthew could see machines and different colour buttons, and a long tube that went towards his arm.

"Where am I?", he asked, his throat dry and soft. "What... What happened?".

Both of the parents looked at each other, and decided that France would explain:

"Well, mon coeur, last night, we were sleeping on the couch, and we heard a loud fall. You had fallen down the stairs, and moments before, a light fell on the stair you landed. The doctors say it is a miracle you have survived, since you had a severe concussion. Je suis tellement contente tu es vivant, ma petite boule de bonheur.", his mother finished, wiping a tear away.

_'So, it was all a dream',_ Matthew thought. _'From then I went to go get milk to when I fainted, it was all just a dream... So, that means...'._

"SplendorMan.", the boy murmured, knowing the tricks SlenderMan's older brother used. 'He's probably the one that put the light there and made me trip. He wanted revenge...'.

"What is it, love?", Arthur asked his son, hearing a little of what Matthew said.

"Oh, nothing, dad. Can you guys get me something to eat, please? I'm hungry.", Matthew said, trying to get his parents off his back.

"Ok, mon cherie, we'll be back soon.", his mother said, kissing him on the forehead.

Once both of the parents left Matthew alone in his room, he closed his eyes and called out for SlenderMan in his mind.

_'SlenderMan? SlenderMan, if you can hear me, I'm at the hospital. Please come quickly, my parents will only be gone for a short time.'._

After waiting about ten seconds, his response a tentacle knocking on his window. There was a note in its grasp. Thankfully for Matthew, the window was open, so the tentacle could easily enter his room. Once Matthew had the note in his possession, the tentacle waved him good bye and left. The boy opened the note, and it was written a short message:

"Little Matthew,

Meet me in the forest as soon as you can.  
I will be waiting.

S."

Matthew hugged the letter tightly, smiling wildly. He just couldn't wait to see SlenderMan again!

* * *

Yay Matthew is alive and well! ^^

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Remember; reviews are my life source!

BTW Happy Valentine's Day, my loved readers and writers!

Hatsu Haruko -xxxx-


	7. Chapter 7 - Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me

Oh heyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Greetings!

Tonight, I felt like posting a new chapter, so I posted one :D

Do not fear, my fellow readers/writers, this is not the last chapter!

How many are left? Dunno! XD

But enough with my talking, go on and read! ^^

* * *

Come, Little Matthew

Chapter Seven - Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me

After 3 weeks of hospitalisation, Matthew was ready to go back home. The doctors warned him not to do any physical activity, and to be careful to his side. Even if there were stitches, the inside could be injured easily. All in all, he had to be careful with his body. No sudden movements, no forcing on the muscles, etc... After a week of rehabilitation, Matthew was better. Still fragile, but better. Now, after one month of healing, he could finally go meet SlenderMan.

The beginning of August was in bloom, the sun out to warm the town's cold features. Matthew took long walks out of his house, never having the courage to pass into the forest. Yes, he did want to go inside, but he didn't feel ready. SplendorMan could be out there, trying again to take him to another Hell's rollercoaster.

He always had the letter with him. It pained him knowing that SlenderMan was waiting, day after day for his arrival. The boy hopped SlenderMan would understand.

On a Sunday night, deep under his covers, Matthew was reading a book. It was late at night, near 11:30, but Matthew didn't want to stop reading. His parents forbid him to go to bed late, but the boy knew how to bend a few rules. When he was nearing the ending, he heard a slight knock on his window. Matthew jumped, because he usually reads in the complete silence. He got up from his bed, and looked out the window. No one was there. _'Maybe it was SlenderMan...'_, the 10 year-old thought. _'Or maybe it was just my imagination'._

He went back to his bed, noticing that it really was late, and slept. He didn't notice that he forgot to close his window...

X

**I open my eyes. Different shades of colour turn around me, as if they were taunting me. I try to chase then away from me, but they just come closer with each swoop of my hand. I get up, and ignore the ghost-like shadows. In the end, they give up. 'Serves them right'.**

**But I stop.**

**Where am I?**

**_'Oh, you have to be joking. This can't be another nightmare...'_****, I think, feeling shivers going down my spine. I try to run away from where I am, but there is no escape.**

**I'm trapped.**

**Then, I felt a sudden pain on where I was injured, and I groan in pain. I lift up my white pyjamas, and I notice my injury has been opened. Blood started to pour, less than I expected, thank God, but it was still fatal for me. I try to put pressure on it, but my hands only get soaked with my blood.**

**I scream.**

X

Matthew screamed. He opened his eyes, sweat swaying down his face. When his eyes were ready to function, he noticed he was in the middle of the forest. _'Oh no...'_, the boy thought. He was tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the forest. Even if it was night-time, light was able to cross between the trees. Matthew used this as an advantage and looked around. The trees weren't familiar to him. Then he remembered; his wound. He looked over his side, and saw his pyjamas tainted with a crimson colour. He frowned, and then became very angry. He finally put all the puzzle pieces together.

_"Hello, little Matthew~",_ a voice echoed between the trees.

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_, Matthew questioned angrily. He tried his best to sound brave and courageous, but of course he was scared. _"Haven't you tortured me enough?"._

_"Oh, but this is for another reason entirely, little Matthew. I'm a big monster here to eat naughty children..."_, SplendorMan said, stepping out of the shadows. _"And you're the first child I thought of…"._

The boy struggled against what held him to the chair. He tried to free himself, but the ropes were too tight around his wrists and ankles. SplendorMan was amused to see the 10 year-old struggle; it made his dinner more exciting to eat. He got closer to Matthew, each step as slow as the other. Matthew wanted to cry out for Slender-

Wait. Where was SlenderMan?

_"SlenderMan isn't here for the moment, please leave a message after the scream.",_ SplendorMan joked, but Matthew sensed an evil aura around him when he spoke of screams. _"Oh, and you are oh-so slow, you know? I thought leaving a note would make you scamper quickly into the forest, but you were to slow for me. Had to do it the hard way."._

The 10 year-old boy didn't know that the note had been sent by SplendorMan, but he was so sure it was SlenderMan. Matthew now knew it was all part of SplendorMan's plan, wanting to capture him by himself entering the forest. Matthew then jumped in surprise; SplendorMan was close to him. Way too close, in fact. Matthew tried to breathe as slow as possible, and refrain from making much noise as he tried to breathe.

_"My my, little Matthew. No need to be scared...",_ SplendorMan whispered, his black eyes and mouth widening. _"I assure you, I will be quite enjoying this..."._

His tentacles slithered out of his back, going towards Matthew. Instead of directly attacking the young boy, they slipped to the floor, taking their time up the chair. All Matthew could do was to try to escape the ropes' grasp, but with each twist and turn from his wrists and ankles made him feel great pain. The tentacles were now circling Matthew's legs, going higher and higher at a very slow pace. The boy squirmed, not wanting those dark serpents go up and choke him to death. But they took their time. SplendorMan wanted Matthew tortured properly, so properly that he would beg for it. It was the best way to torture any person, whether they were adult, teenager or child. He continued to stare at Matthew, wanting to see every change of emotion, every facial expression. The 10 year-old squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip, so he would not scream. Matthew was smart enough to know that screaming for help would just mean SplendorMan would win. No way was Matthew going to let this perverted torture maniac win. He could feel the tentacles travel under his shirt, travelling on his bare chest.

_"Well, you have an excellent body structure. It's perfect, compared to others I had taken."_, SplendorMan whispered. _"It would be a shame to taint this body. I'm glad I'm the one to darken it..."._

Matthew struggled against the tight grip the black serpents had on him. He could feel them trying to cut his blood circulation in his arms and legs, and now they were headed to his neck.

_'This is it, I'm going to die... ',_ Matthew thought, water filling up his eyes. _'Mom, Dad, I hope to see you soon. I love-'._

_"BROTHER!"_, an angry voice yelled throughout Matthew's mind. _'He always comes 'till the last minute... Thank God'_, Matthew thought happily.

But that didn't stop SplendorMan. Even if he did want to enjoy seeing the young boy suffer, he couldn't let his younger brother stop him again. He tightened his tentacles' grip on Matthew's neck, making the young child choke out for breath. Matthew could feel his lungs desperate for air, and he tried to get little by little to survive. Then he noticed one tentacle taunting him in front of his face. Matthew bit it. Hard. SplendorMan immediately let go of Matthew, giving a shriek of pain. Matthew gasped for air, trying to control his deep breathing.

Meanwhile, SlenderMan was running, using his fifteen tentacles. It was faster than his two legs. He heard his older brother shriek, which was not good. When his brother was angry, he was angry. Finally, he reached the child he bonded with, and saw SplendorMan kneel down, trying to heal his wounded tentacle. SlenderMan took this as an advantage and untied Matthew, hoping to leave sooner than later.

But SplendorMan's healing techniques are very quick. Too quick for the two others that were trying to escape. He caught up to the runaways, blocking their exit to freedom.

_"Now, now...",_ SplendorMan started. _"Brother, you can't possibly let this perfect meal go to waste. You surely know what I mean..."._

_'What does he mean by that?'_, Matthew thought, hoping it would reach SlenderMan alone. What proved him right was SplendorMan hadn't responded with a cruel phrase. The boy waited for SlenderMan's response, but he was left in the dark.

_"I thought I have answered you before, older brother. Repeating is not my most favoured technique in use of a dialogue.",_ SlenderMan answered, taking a step forward to hide Matthew behind his long and slender leg.

While the two brothers were having a mental showdown in which Matthew could not hear in his mind, the boy looked over his side, lifting his blood-covered shirt. He stared at his wound, remembering when it was deeper and spurting large amounts of blood the first time he had the wound. In the present time, it was just leaking in small drops, but he knew if ever it would get worse by whatever that attacks him on that specific space, he might have a chance of dying, again.

And this time, it wasn't a dream.

* * *

So... Cliffhanger much?

Maybe. XD

Well, I will now continue writing chapter 8. :D

Good night, my fellow readers and writers!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

P.S. Reviews are my life source! :D


	8. Chapter 8 - Final Battle, Final Meeting

'Ello!

So, this is another chapter for this story, but not the last! :D

Anyways, I'll keep it short and sweet!

Read on!

Hatsu -xxx-

* * *

Come, Little Matthew

Chapter Eight - Final Battle, Final Meeting

Matthew put down his blood-stained pyjama top, looking back up to the two brothers having a mental showdown. Was this his chance to escape? A voice in his head resonated:

_"No, Matthew. If he sees you run, he will lunge his serpents and you will die."._

The boy looked at SplendorMan, seeing no expression has changed. The message was only to him, from SlenderMan.

_"So, brother, Matthew, how about this?",_ SplendorMan approached the duo, proposing a deal. _"Would you rather... Play a murderous game of hide and seek, or die a quick death?"._

_'I would rather neither.',_ Matthew thought.

_"Too bad you have to choose, little Matthew... Well then, I'll be counting to ten. One little Matthew getting killed, two little Matthews getting killed, three little Matthews getting killed..."._

After the second count, SlenderMan hurried to grab Matthew and run as fast as possible, all on his 15 tentacles. It wasn't as discrete as he wanted it to be, but it had to do. He knew his brother was serious, and he did not want the boy getting hurt. Not again, at the very least.

Once SlenderMan was sure that their spot was safe, he put the boy down, and encircled them both with his tentacles, trying to blend in with the darkness.

_"Let me look at the wound.",_ he whispered. He did not want his brother to read his thoughts also. He only hoped that it had worked.

"How did you know? I never showed you...", Matthew also whispered, knowing thinking to SlenderMan wasn't ideal.

_"Even if I have no nose or eyes, the aura of your blood still reaches me. Now please, let me treat your wounds.",_ the other answered.

Matthew let SlenderMan approach him, lifting out his tainted shirt. Even if the other didn't have any medical supplies, Matthew noticed SlenderMan had the same healing powers as his older brother. The wound closed quickly, leaving only the scar Matthew had after the surgery.

"What do we do now?", Matthew asked in a whispered tone.

_"All we can do; hide and wait.",_ SlenderMan whispered back.

This went on for a few minutes. Neither of them talked, fearing SplendorMan might hear them. Suddenly, they could hear leaves swift and crack and branches breaking from intense pressure.

He was here.

_"Matthew, we must go.",_ SlenderMan said to the quivering boy.

Matthew nodded, permitting SlenderMan to lift him up carefully in his arms. Though they needed to escape, they just couldn't simply run; attention would be brought to them. So they kept the form they had. SlenderMan tried to make the least of noises, moving as fast as possible. The suspense was killing them both; they didn't know where SplendorMan was. It didn't help the fact they needed to escape from him. But SlenderMan did the best he could. Another few moments had passed before SlenderMan landed back on ground, hoping their spot was safe.

Sadly, he was wrong.

_"Surprise~",_ a voice behind them whispered.

Matthew felt tentacles circling his body, and he yelled. SlenderMan undid his circle to use his own black serpents, trying to get you back.

Thankfully, Matthew gave a hard time for SplendorMan to continue to escape. He dug his nails into the tentacle around him, kicking it with his knees and trying to reach it so he could bite it once again.

SlenderMan, on the other hand, was panting. He used too much energy with his tentacles. He tried to use his healing powers, but they activated slowly. He hoped Matthew could buy some possible time.

_"That's it! This time, I will not hesitate!",_ SplendorMan yelled, pushing Matthew against the ground.

The boy let out a small yelp, having felt pain all over his body from the push on his spinal cord. SplendorMan prepared his tentacles on Matthew, ready to plunge. But it was enough time for SlenderMan to heal more than 50% of his strength. He lunged himself on his brother. Matthew went back a few steps to let the brothers fight, not wanting to cross either of them.

Hateful screams were spoken from both of them, sending shivers down Matthew's spine. But, the screams did not enter his brain. He heard them with his own ears. Matthew looked over to the brothers, seeing both of their mouths wide open. They both had sharp teeth, maybe even sharper than the teeth of white sharks. Drool escaped their mouth intensely, making them look terrifying. Not only that, but they had very long tongues. Their shrieks resonated throughout the forest, and deep inside your soul. You could just... Feel it.

Then SplendorMan made the first move.

SlenderMan counter-attacked with two of his fifteen tentacles, and tried to tear off his brother's shoulder with his sharp teeth. They both extracted to go backwards, then lunged again. Now SlenderMan attacked first. His brother counter-attacked. After a while, bits and pieces of the brothers' clothing had been torn off, their skin sometimes following the same fate as their clothing. Matthew had been hiding behind a tree the whole time, not knowing what to do. He simply watched.

"Well brother...", SplendorMan started,"That was a good fight.".

SlenderMan didn't answer, instead closed his mouth. What was interesting (especially to Matthew) was that his mouth had been sowed back shut. It was an interesting way to have it closed.

_"Splendor, I have grown tired of your foolishness. Leave the boy alone or you will have deal with me... Again."_, SlenderMan threatened.

"My dear brother... You do not understand!", SplendorMan exclaimed, sowing back his mouth shut. _"Even if I go live down in the centre of the Earth, I will always haunt him in his dreams. The only way to get rid of me-"_

_"Is to kill you, I know.",_ SlenderMan cut.

_"The choice is simple; to save your dear brother that you have known your whole life, or a brat you've met less than a year ago. Think about it; he will die, while I stay immortal.",_ SplendorMan smiled wildly.

_"But if he drinks from your blood, he will become immortal...",_ SlenderMan shot murderous eyes towards his older brother.

SplendorMan's eyes open wide while his smile turned into a frown.

_"Wh-while that is true, yo-you wouldn't murder your brother for a simple brat, would you?",_ SplendorMan stuttered. _"And what about the boy? You didn't even c-consider his feelings towards this..."_

SlenderMan turned his head towards Matthew, and the 10-year-old came out of his hiding spot. The boy stared at SplendorMan, deciding whether he should sacrifice him for his well-being, or let him live.

"He's your brother.", Matthew spoke softly. "It's your choice."

He took SlenderMan's hand, squeezing it hard.

"My fate and your brother's is in your hands...", he added.

* * *

Did you enjoy?

I hope you did!

Remember, **reviews are my life source!**

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	9. Chapter 9 - Death Upon Us All

Hey!

Well, this is the last chapter D:

But there is an epilogue!

So, voilà!

See you at the end!

* * *

Come, Little Matthew

Chapter Nine - Death Upon Us All

Matthew could feel it. The aura SlenderMan had was of pure anger. He was furious of his brother. Of his murderous pranks and twists and turns in his words.

_"The world would be better off without you."_, SlenderMan stated coldly to his brother. _"Matthew, on the other hand, is the most sweet and innocent child I have ever met. The choice is not so difficult, if you consider the circumstances..."_

Matthew could see a drop of sweat run down SplendorMan's face. The older brother was panicking; he knew not what to do. But, a little light bulb lit up in his head. Surely, he wouldn't tell nor show his younger brother. Not just yet...

The forest was quiet. None of them had acted yet, and Matthew was getting rather sleepy. Suddenly, SplendorMan's laugh boomed into his skull.

_"You think I'm the only murderer here, brother? It takes one to know one, as the saying goes."_

Matthew did not react, which surprised SplendorMan. The boy knew SlenderMan had done those things, as in killing, but he also knew his friend was going to change for the better, unlike SplendorMan.

Again, the silence awoke. It was getting old. Action needed to be executed. Blood needed to be shed. All three knew.

Tired of the silence, SlenderMan charged first, leaving Matthew hidden behind a tree. He gave it all he could. Against his brother, he had to. If not, he would die.

SlenderMan open his mouth wide and shrieked. It was a battle cry, a determined one. Afterwards, he let out his fifteen tentacles. What were not shown until now were his hands. They grew as sharp as his tentacles and teeth. _'This is serious.'_ Matthew thought. _'All I can do is watch and hope SlenderMan will be okay.'_

The fight had begun. The younger charged onto the older one. It was the same thing as earlier, but taken more seriously. This was now a matter of life or death. For the three of them.

At the end of it all, more pieces of clothing had been ripped off, but the bites had gone deeper into their skin. Now, both of the brothers brawled with their fifteen tentacles.

_'But, doesn't SplendorMan have 20... Oh no-'_, Matthew yelled soon afterwards.

"SLENDERMAN! BEHIND YOU!"

But it was too late. The snakes had attacked their prey.

SplendorMan's laugh boomed in the outside, even making the trees shiver in fright. He had his tentacles around his brother's last human part; his heart. The last thing that kept both him and his brother alive. And know he was going to rip it apart, and eat it delightfully.

SlenderMan was slowly panting, taking in and out long breaths. He was on one of his knees, squeezing his suit where his heart was situated in his body. Unlike humans, he did not bleed; they didn't know why. Now his brother had him, caged. He turned to face Matthew, and saw the emotion of his face.

Matthew was horrified, traumatised, frustrated, and crying heavily. He tried to make the less noise possible, but the sniffles, tears and slight cries slipped out. He still hid behind the tree, feeling his nails grip into its trunk.

"Brother...", SlenderMan whispered loud enough for all of them to hear, "You let your guard down."

"Hahahahahahahaha! What are you talk- argh!"

SlenderMan, even though he had a severe wound, lashed three tentacles into SplendorMan's chest, slicing his heart in three. SplendorMan instantly dropped to his two knees, falling face first on the ground. And soon after, he turned into dark ashes, floating away into the ground.

SlenderMan felt the weight the tentacles had on his heart disappear, but one of them had scratched his last human part. He knew... It was going to fade away.

He fell against the tree where Matthew had hidden while his brother and him had fought, retracting his tentacles and fingers. Matthew came out from behind, and ran to the left of SlenderMan. The boy put his head on SlenderMan's chest, hearing a faint heartbeat.

"Mat... thew...", SlenderMan tried to articulate.

The 10 year-old, still feeling tears fall down his cheeks, brought his head closer to SlenderMan's face, since his friend was speaking to him directly.

"I would like... I would like for the forest to be... To be a place where everyone can be happy... Happy and peaceful. No... More... Fear..."

Matthew whimpered a bit, knowing SlenderMan's end was near.

"Matthew... Will you promise... To protect this forest..? Make it... Blossom peacefully.", SlenderMan asked, running out of breaths.

Matthew nodded, sensing the time has come for SlenderMan to pass.

"I will. I promise", he said between chokes of tears.

"Good.", SlenderMan breathed out. "Now, go back... To your parents. You don't want them... To be worried...".

"But I want to stay with you! Please, don't die! I don't want you to..!", Matthew cried out.

"We will... Meet again, Matthew." And for the first time, SlenderMan smiled.

Matthew wiped his tears away and smiled sadly, hugging his passing friend around the neck. SlenderMan surprisingly had enough strength to put his arms around the boy.

He spoke his last words:

"Go, little Matthew."

SlenderMan slowly disintegrated into whites ashes, unlike his brother, and flew up into the sky, and landed and every tree as if it was snowing.

After his friend passed away, Matthew noticed a black tie had been placed in his hands. He hugged it tightly, and smiled:

"Thank you, SlenderMan."

_'For being my friend.'_

* * *

All them feelz D':

So, next up: epilogue!

See you on the other side...

**Remember: ****reviews are my life source!**

Sincerely...

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	10. Epilogue - The Birth of a Forest

Hello one last time!

Voici l'épilogue!

Here is the epilogue!

So, enjoy!

See you at the end. ^^

* * *

Come, Little Matthew

Epilogue - The Birth of a Forest

-20 years later-

Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy was now simply a 30 year-old adult, living with his wife, Madeline, and three children.  
He left his hometown to go study abroad in Canada, at the McGill University. With the help of certain domains, he became an architecture, a lawyer, and a free-lancing writer both in French and in English.

For the last 5 years, he had worked hard to protect the forest from being destroyed for condo property. There were many cases gone to court, and he won each and every one of them.

Finally, after 20 long years of work, he finally reached his goal; to get permission to keep the forest safe and to be a natural habitat.

And now, the rumours and stories about people disappearing in the woods and being brutally murdered were now extinct. The children and adults could now go in and out the forest without being harmed. Some families (especially Matthew's) went in the forest for picnics, and some other activities that could be done in the forest.

The town was now in peace. All thanks to Matthew.

But underneath all that happiness, Matthew still thought of SlenderMan. Of course he didn't speak of this to anyone; they would have thought he were crazy. But, one day, while walking into the forest alone, he stood before a grand tree. It was beautiful; tall and proud, and very well-built. Its leaves swayed in the cool wind, shining from the sun's rays. Matthew touched its trunk. He closed his eyes, and knew; this was the reincarnation of his fallen friend.

"Hello, SlenderMan."

As he spoke those words, wind flew against the tree, making one leaf fall into his hands. A red maple leaf.

Matthew smiled.

"One day, we will meet again.", Matthew whispered as he clutched the tie in his pocket.

X

"Come, Little Matthew" became a popular novel soon after its release by the author, M. Williams, which was the pen name the author used throughout his career. In the book, the author said every content and name was fictional; but some people started believing in 'The SlenderMan". It took no harm to anyone, so the author let the fans believe, as he did.

In his house, the author had a copy of his best-selling book in his hands. The cover of the book was a black tie, the same tie described in the novel. He smiled.

"Maybe not in this generation, but someday, our paths will cross once again."

* * *

Well, this is the end. D:

I'm happy all of you guys took the time to read my fanfiction. :D

I appreciate it!

**Remember: reviews are my life source!**

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


End file.
